


Do you like guns, merchling?

by SplendidSuns



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Rape Roleplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:51:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplendidSuns/pseuds/SplendidSuns
Summary: Wylan Van Eck is sleeping soundly when suddenly he's awoken by a tall, dark and handsome stranger with a gun who wants to have his way with him.orJesper and Wylan like roleplaying.





	Do you like guns, merchling?

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I wrote smut. Or fic. Or smutty fic. This was written purely for my own enjoyment. Have fun.

Wylan Van Eck was relaxing in a field of brilliantly green grass, the sun shining down and gently warming his face. Something touched his cheek. Just a soft, barely there touch that Wylan shrugged off. Probably a blade of grass, or maybe an insect. Nothing to worry about.

There it was again, harder this time, but still brief. Wylan frowned, struggled to open his eyes but found that he couldn’t. The warmth of the sun was fading away, the grass beneath his back giving way to a soft mattress.

He didn’t open his eyes until the hand was back at his cheek again, slapping him harder this time. He opened his eyes with a gasp, letting them adjust to the darkness of his room. Above him was the most handsome man Wylan had ever seen, grinning down at him. He was tall and lean, with dark skin and hair, and grey eyes that shone out in the darkness. His smile was wide, and as Wylan’s eyes adjusted further, he noticed the gun in his hand.

“If you scream, I’ll kill you,” the intruder said, grin still in place. Wylan swallowed loudly.

“Who – who are you?” he asked quietly, heart beating loudly in his chest. “What are you doing here?”

The intruder’s grin widened even more. “Me and my friends are here to rob you blind, little merchling. But I figured while they’re busy finding all your valuables, I could come find something else. Get up.”

Wylan’s eyes widened, hesitating only for a second, eyes darting down to the gun and then back up to the intruder’s face. There was no doubt in his eyes, no sign that he was joking. Wylan pushed the covers away and got out of the bed.

Standing in front of him made Wylan realize how tall the man was. Wylan wasn’t exactly short, but this man seemed ridiculously tall, towering over him.

Almost as soon as Wylan had gotten to his feet the man gestured with his gun towards the floor. “Get on your knees,” he said.

Wylan’s eyes widened again. “What?”

“You heard me.” The grin was back in place. There was no mistaking the man’s intentions. He pulled the hammer of the gun back with a click, and Wylan flinched violently. “I don’t think you want to make me repeat myself.”

Wylan fell to his knees. The only sound in the room was the quiet thump where he hit the floor. He looked up at the man, the gun now pointed at the side of his head.

“I think you know what I want from you,” the man said. Wylan might be inexperienced, but he was not stupid. He was perfectly level with the man’s crotch. It was impossible to miss the implication, or the bulge in his pants.

“Please,” Wylan said, voice higher than he wanted it to be. “Please, don’t do this.”

With his free hand, the intruder grabbed Wylan’s hair and pulled him forward, until his face was flush with the front of the man’s pants. Through the fabric Wylan could feel the outline of the man’s hard dick.

“You feel that, merchling? That’s going in you one way or the other, and it’ll be a lot more comfortable for you if you stop fighting me and just do as you’re told. Now go on and put those cocksucking lips to good use.”

The man kept the grip on his hair but loosened it enough for Wylan to move back. He looked up at the man again, but there was no doubt that he was absolutely serious.

With shaking hands Wylan reached up to unbutton the man’s pants. He reached into his underwear and pulled out his hard cock, swallowing again.

“Excited?” the man asked, clear humor in his voice.

Wylan looked up again, sure his eyes were wide and afraid. “I – I haven’t done this before. I don’t know –“ He looked away quickly, biting his lip.

The man cooed softly. “Aw, don’t worry, merchling. I’ll show you. You’ll be a pro in no time.” Wylan’s face reddened. “Now, open your mouth.”

The cold barrel of the gun tapped lightly against his cheek and Wylan shuddered, mouth dropping open. To his horror he could feel blood flowing south through his body as his cock started to harden at the rough treatment and the feel of cold, unforgiving metal against his skin.

Grabbing hold of his hair again the intruder started pulling him towards his hard cock. “Mind your teeth,” he said with another tap of the gun against his cheek, and Wylan covered his teeth with his lips just as the cock bumped into his mouth.

The head hit his tongue and Wylan started at the taste. It was unlike anything he had ever tasted, salty and strange. He tried to pull away but the man’s grip on his hair was firm. The man bucked his hips lightly, pushing the cock deeper into Wylan’s mouth.

“Suck,” he said. When Wylan didn’t immediately move he pushed forward until the head of his cock hit the back of Wylan’s throat and he started gagging. “Either you suck me off like a good little slut or I take what I want from you anyway.”

He pulled back to let Wylan breathe, but a few seconds later he pushed back into his mouth. This time Wylan tentatively moved his tongue against the underside of the cock, wrinkling his nose as the strange taste hit his tongue again.

The intruder moaned above him. “There you go,” he said. “That’s a good boy.”

Wylan flushed impossibly redder at that. Acutely aware of the gun still resting at his cheek, he wrapped his lips around the cock in his mouth and gave a hard suck.

The man moaned again, louder this time. “Now you’re getting it little merchling, keep going.” He began rocking his hips gently, not as deep as he had gone before but enough to keep Wylan on edge.

They continued on like that for some indeterminable amount of time, until the intruder glanced down at his watch and said: “This has been nice, but I have other plans for tonight, so it’s time we sped this up a bit.”

Getting a firmer grip on his hair the intruder began fucking his mouth again, quick but making sure not to go too deep. He sped up and a few strokes later he pulled out, letting go of Wylan’s hair to grasp his slick cock and stroke it quickly.

Wylan didn’t realize what was happening until it was too late and accompanied by a loud groan, he felt the first splatter of the man’s release hit his face. He closed his eyes just seconds before the sticky liquid caught in his eyelashes. Another spurt hit his still open mouth, and yet another hit his cheek.

The man above him was breathing loudly, and when he seemed to be done Wylan dared to open his eyes, blinking a few times.

The man was smiling now. “I look good on you,” he said with a small laugh, reaching out and touching the sticky come on his cheek. A beat, and then, “That was fun. Now strip.”

Wylan froze where he sat kneeling on the floor of his bedroom. “What?” he asked. “But – you said –”

“I told you I had other plans. I didn’t say those plans don’t also include you.” His face transformed into that sharp grin again, and Wylan shuddered. “Get up and show me what I’m working with under those nice silk pajamas.”

The man stepped back, keeping the gun pointed at him. Even in the aftershocks of an orgasm he seemed to be in full control of himself, hand never wavering.

Slowly, Wylan got to his feet and started undressing, dropping first his pajama shirt and then his pants onto the floor next to him. Standing there in only his underwear while the intruder in front of him was still fully dressed made Wylan blush even harder.

The intruder raised an eyebrow slowly. “What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? I told you to strip. That means everything.”

With a final shudder Wylan hooked his thumbs into his underwear and pushed them to the floor, kicking them off towards the pile with the rest of his clothing. He saw the grin begin to spread on the intruder’s face and quickly looked away.

“Well, well, well little merchling,” he said, stepping closer. “Been enjoying ourselves, have we?” Wylan had tried to will his erection away with no luck, and now he was completely bare for the intruder to see. He blushed harder. “I didn’t take you for the kinky type, but I guess I can’t blame you. It’s not every day a good little merchling like yourself gets to play with one of the big bad boys from the Barrel. Least of all one as good looking and as talented as me. Now let me show you how the big boys play.”

***

The intruder instructed Wylan to lie down on his back, with his legs spread and his hands on the headboard. “Don’t let go, little merchling, or I’ll have to shoot you.” He had said it with a wink, but Wylan had tightened his grip all the same.

He had kneeled on the bed, in between Wylan’s spread legs, and just stared at him. Wylan could only imagine what he looked like, legs spread wide, face covered in come, cock hard, body flushed with embarrassment.

He stared for what seemed like hours, before finally looking up at Wylan’s face. With a cocky grin the man had leaned over him and reached up with the hand not holding the gun, tapped two fingers against his lips and told him to “Suck.”

That was how, not long after, Wylan found himself on his back on his own bed, legs spread around the hips of the intruder as he was fucked into the mattress. The intruder was still fully clothed while Wylan was naked, and the difference between them made Wylan blush. The intruder’s gun was still in his hand, now resting at his hip.

Wylan couldn’t keep his eyes from wandering to it, feeling a warm curl of excitement in the pit of his stomach as he thought about the danger he was in, how much damage the man could do to him if he didn’t behave. The intruder seemed to notice, stopping his thrusts to follow Wylan’s gaze to the sleek revolver in his hand.

“Do you like guns, merchling? Do they excite you?” He moved the hand holding the gun slowly up the side of his body, and Wylan shuddered at the feeling of the cold metal against his skin.

He wanted to deny it, deny the way his body reacted to the threat of the gun, but he couldn’t. Despite the weapon creeping towards his head he was still desperately hard, and he found himself involuntarily squeezing down around the cock inside him.

The intruder moaned. “Look at the little slut, getting off on having a gun pointed at you. Fucking filthy.” He grinned down at Wylan, bending down to capture Wylan’s lips in a kiss while at the same time moving the gun the final few inches to press into the side of his head.

Wylan closed his eyes and couldn’t help the moan that tore through him, muffled only by the mouth pressed against his own. The intruder pulled back and moved down to press kisses against his neck and chest, finally resuming his fucking of him. “Are you gonna come like this?” he asked. “With my cock in your ass and my gun pressed to your head?”

He gave a particularly harsh thrust and Wylan moaned again. Seconds later he was coming, squeezing down around the intruder and spilling come all over his stomach, breathing out harshly.

Jesper thrust into him a few more times before following Wylan over the edge and spilling inside him. He collapsed down onto Wylan’s chest, the hand with the gun falling limp as he fought to catch his breath.

“Was that okay?” Jesper asked once he finally caught his breath.

“That was perfect,” Wylan said, grinning up at his boyfriend in the dark. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, baby.” Jesper said, pulling away from where he was still lying on Wylan’s chest, rolling over to lie on his side so he could face him. “I knew you liked my guns, but I didn’t know you liked them that much.” He grinned, Wylan blushed.

“Shut up,” Wylan said, smiling. “Let’s just clean up and go to sleep.”

“Hmm, sure you want to be caught in bed with a piece of Barrel trash like me?”

Wylan rolled his eyes. “You grew up on a farm.”

“Shh, I’m a hardened thug. So scary. Grr.” He bared his teeth.

Wylan rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, you’re so scary. Now go get me something to clean up with and get your clothes off so we can go to sleep.”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jesper said. “I don’t get out of bed for just anyone.”

Wylan smiled. “Yeah, I am lucky.”


End file.
